


Prompt 32: Knight

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [32]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, fast paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: Barry is a knight in training and sent on a mission. Too bad he gets lost along the way





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone has heard stories about the Princess in distress and how a prince (or knight) comes to save her and they all live happily ever after. But what about the Princes in distress? Women were not the only ones who needed saving.

~  
In the late night a shadow moved across the stone walls quickly, disappearing with the movement of the torches light. Guards moved along the interior, oblivious of the movement. Soon the figure paused a second outside of a large wooden door. Clinking alerted the shadow of the nearing guards. Slipping inside the door revealed it to be a bedroom. Sleeping softly on the large bed was a young boy with brown hair. There was no hesitation as the figure grabbed the boy and ran. The next morning a scream broke through the air. The nurse maid had entered to see the Prince missing. As the kingdom rushed around in panic, trying to find the young man the king and queen merely looked on with sadness.

~  
Years had passed along with any hope of finding the missing prince. The King and Queen proceed to have a baby girl and the kingdom moved on. In one of the training grounds a young man blocked a downward slash with his sword.

“Good block, but remember not to lose your balance!” The instructor called as he kicked his leg out, catching the other causing him to fall with a thump. Cursing the younger man stood up, wiping the dirt from his face.

“You are getting better Allen, don’t beat yourself up.”

“Alright Oliver, that’s enough beating Barry up.” a soft female’s voice broke in between the training.

“Lady Felicity.” Barry greeted with a bow as Oliver placed a greeting kiss on her hand.

“What are you doing here?” Oliver questioned as Barry went to pick his sword up.

“Her majesty wishes to speak with Barry.” Tilting his head in confusion Barry nodded slowly. Glancing back to them as he left Barry adjusted his red tunic. He walked down the long hallways to the throne room where her majesty sat.

“You requested my presence?” The queen nodded, letting her eyes travel along him, making him feel uncomfortable.

“I have a quest for you. You see a dear friend of mine is in need of a personal guard. I have decided that you will be the one to go.”

“B-But your majesty. I-I don’t have any proper battle experience.”

“I know. She really doesn't need a guard but to put her mind at ease I have decided that you will go. Do not worry. Now go. You will leave first thing in the morning.” Barry bowed as he left, going straight to find his mentor and friend. Oliver and Felicity were both waiting for the young knight.

“What happened?” Felicity asked at once. With wide eyes Barry turned to look at the duo.

“I leave tomorrow to become a personal guard.”

~  
Barry wanted to scream. He had been on the road for five days with his beautiful mare when they had taken a wrong turn. That wrong turn had been six days ago. He was supposed to be at the castle three days ago. By now the young knight was hopelessly lost. A soft neigh caused him to look at his brown beauty.

“It’s okay girl.” Barry soothed, patting her mane. She started walking again in the deep forest. As Barry let his horse lead the way he let his mind wonder. He wondered how his family was doing. He had been an orphan, raised by the village's blacksmith and his daughter, before the royal medic Harrison had saw him practicing with one of the swords. Of course he had been practicing with his friend. Harrison had seen the potential and sent word to Oliver. The royal family refused to allow a girl on the guard but Barry had been urged to go with. Oliver had taken him in to mentor him in combat. The whole thing had been so surreal.

~  
Barry was broken out of his thoughts by a neigh. 

“What is it Briar?” Barry asked. The horse moved suddenly, resulting in Barry having to grip tight as they went. Soon the trees broke. In the middle of the clearing was a small cottage. The roof was moss covered as ivy climbed the side. A small well sat on one side with a garden on the other. It was very quant. Barry slipped off Briar, giving her a pat, as he went to the door. Rapping twice Barry moved back a little. It wasn’t long before the door opened and Barry felt his breath catch. In the doorway stood the most ethereal young man he had ever laid eyes on. Allspice hair with eyes seemingly sculpted from larimar, all against beautiful fair skin.

“Who are you?”

“I am Bartholomew, knight of the kingdom of Lucida. I was on my way to the kingdom of Icile when I had gotten lost.”

“A knight? You seem too young. How old are you?”

“18.”

“Oh.”

“What?” Barry questioned.

“You’re actually older than I am.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is your name?”

“Hartley.”

“Sweetie, who’s at the door?” a woman’s voice rang through. A red haired woman made her way towards the door, a flowing green dress on her.

“Hello ma’am.” Barry greeted.

“This is Bartholomew, from Lucidia.” Hartley introduced. The woman smiled sweetly and moved closer.

“Hello, I’m Pamela though many people just call me Ivy. It’s a pleasure to meet you Bartholomew.”

“Barry is alright. I know my name is not the easiest to pronounce.” Ivy laughed and moved back.

“Would you care to come in? It’s not often we get visitors.”

“I don’t want to be a bother.” Barry glanced away from the woman and managed to catch Hartley’s eyes. He had a slightly hopeful look. Looking back at Ivy Barry gave a small smile,

“But if you don’t mind I would be very grateful.” Ivy moved aside to let him in. He caught the shyest sliver of a smile from Hartley as he went in. The home was nice. It was a warm, welcoming with various plants growing inside. Hartley pulled out a chair and offered it to Barry.

“Where were you heading?” Ivy asked as she busied herself around the tiny kitchen. She brought over a cup of tea that Barry thanked her for.

“Icile.” Ivy paused, blinking in shock.

“Oh sweetie, you are five days North of there.” Barry sighed and hung his head, a slump to his shoulders.

“I figured as much. To be honest I’m not even a high enough rank to be doing the job assigned.”

“What do you mean?” Hartley asked, sitting in a chair next to him. Ivy hopped on her counter, her ankles crossed delicately.

“Well, the Queen requested that I be the one to act as the personal guard for the Queen of Icile. I have yet to even be sent out with my mentor never mind this.”

“The Queen? Of Lucidia?” Ivy clarified. Barry nodded with a slight shudder. A cold look crossed Ivy’s face.

“Perhaps you should stay with us for some time.” She suggested.

“But-”

“The Queen is an idiot, you are barely of age and should not be trusted to travel alone yet. This will teach her a lesson.” Barry chewed his lip, unsure of how to respond. Ivy’s face softened.

“Just a few days, then I will personally escort you to the castle.”

“Alright.” Barry agreed. Ivy gave a nod as she slipped of the with a light landing.

“I will be back in a moment.” Barry was distracted by her leaving when a soft touch had him looking over. Hartley was staring at him in curiosity.

“What’s it like there?” He asked, “Mother hasn’t let me go with to the kingdoms. Not yet. When I turn of age she will allow me but not yet”

“Oh, uh. Well I grew up in a village just outside the castle for several years before being taken in for apprenticeship. The woods are much more scarce. A lot of it has been turned into villages or farmland. Inside the walls there are no trees except in the royal garden.” Barry continued to speak, talking about the palace, those who live in the walls, and his friends. All during this Hartley looked on with fascination clear in his eyes.

“You ride horses?” Hartley asked eagerly, scooting closer on the edge of his chair.

“Yes, in fact my mare is outside if you’d like to meet her.”

“I’d love to.” Hartley took his hand and Barry had to stifle a gasp at the contact. Outside Barry whistled. Briar meandered over. She tilted her head at the sight of the newcomer and leant forward to sniff Hartley’s hair. Hartley seemed mesmerized as he stroked the mane.

“She’s beautiful.”

“Would you like to ride her?” Barry asked. A rose flush rose against Hartley’s cheeks.

“I could take you.” With another shy look Hartley nodded. With help Hartley sat on Briar, much like the way the ladies did at the court. Barry took the lead, and guided Briar around. Hartley looked so wonderfully happy that it warmed Barry to see. When they were done Barry helped Hartley down, making sure there was a respectable amount of distance between them.

“That was amazing.”

“I could teach you to ride,” Barry offered with a shy smile, “Briar is really patient too.”

“I would like that.” Hartley admitted.

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Time to come in boys,” Ivy called, “It’s getting dark.” and it was. Long dark shadows seemed to stretch forward towards them. Like the darkness though the plants seemed to be growing more as well, surrounding the property in thick dense green that Barry doubted even his sword could penetrate.

“My apologies about that.” Ivy said from where she stood by the window. She was watching Briar drink from the small pond, “It is unsafe at night.” Barry looked at her curiously, no fear or concern in his eyes.

“Are you an enchantress?” Barry asked, his hands folded in his lap. Ivy blinked in shock before laughing again,

“It’s alright, you can say witch. I am a nature witch, that’s why I live out here.” Barry looked to Hartley, who ducked his head again.

“No, Hartley doesn’t have my gift. A nature witch has fae blood, Hartley’s my son in all but blood.” Barry understood, nodding in understanding.

“Well thank you, if there is anything I can do to help, please let me know.”

“You…” Hartley trailed off, unsure how to word it. Barry sent him a soft smile.

“I know what it’s like to be asked what happened.” He looked back over to see Ivy looking at him, a strange look in her eyes that confused Barry. She moved before Barry could question it.

“Well take a seat, the soup is almost done.” Barry sat where she gestured. It was a small table, meant for four tops. Barry was in the middle of both Ivy and Hartley. Ivy sat with her bowl. Barry ate some of his soup, complementing it as he did so.

“So Barry, tell us about yourself. What do you do for fun?” Ivy asked.

“Well if I have free time then I’ll hang out with my friends or read.” That piqued Hartley’s interest.

“You read?”

“Yeah. My favorites are the science books.” He confessed,

“Mine too.” Hartley added, peeking up through his lashes. Barry felt his heart stutter for a moment and turned away in case he was blushing. They continued to talk but soon it was time for them to sleep. Hartley made up a bed for him as he helped Ivy clean. That night as he went to sleep Barry couldn’t help but think that he was actually happy the Queen sent him.

~  
Days passed and Barry was feeling happier to be around the two. Hartley was still shy around him but it was getting better. They were tending to the garden as of now. Barry was trying to properly trim the plant he had when soft, feather like hands took his.

“Like this.” Forcing himself to focus on what Hartley was showing him Barry blushed. When Hartley moved away they were quiet for sometime before Hartley spoke up again.

“She saved me,” Hartley spoke softly. Barry paused for a second before continuing his work quietly. He wasn’t disappointed.

“Mother used to work for my parents, they were well off I suppose. I don’t remember much. I didn’t remember them. When I was old enough she told me the truth. She stole me away from my parents because they planned on doing something very bad… they were well enough off that they could get away with it. When I turn of age I will be returned though...” Hartley trailed off, voice going quiet. Barry let his hand brush against his companion’s.

“I woke up in the middle of the night to my mother’s scream. When I got there my mom was dead and my dad was bleeding really bad. I was going to go over when my dad shook his head, motioning me back, so I did. I saw a man leave. The blacksmith took me in. I was friends with his daughter. Several years later the castle’s medic saw me practicing with her and soon I was being taught how to be a knight for the royal family.” Hartley’s hand brushed against his as well. Finally Barry glanced over. Hartley was looking at him with flushed cheeks. Suddenly it felt like petals were brushing across his cheek and then Hartley was running back to the cottage. It took Barry several moments to realize that the younger man had kissed him.

“He really likes you,” Barry startled, looking up to see Ivy standing there smiling fondly.

“Huh?” Ivy moved closer, running a hand through Barry’s hair.

“I’m just saying that if you pursue him. I would not object.” Barry blushed darkly as he watched her leave. He continued to stare at the house when a soft neigh and a bump had him looking over.

“What am I going to do Briar?” He asked as he stood up. She just neighed in response. Barry sighed and leant into her. That night he spent most of the night staring at the ceiling rather than sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry was pulled aside rather than be allowed to go with Hartley outside.

“Yes?” He asked in confusion.

“It’s Hartley’s sixteenth birthday,” Ivy said with a grin, “He is officially of age and I wanted to throw him something special. Can you keep him out of the house until I call you in?”

“Sure.” Ivy beamed as Barry left the house. Hartley was by the garden weeding when Barry joined him.

“What was that about?” Hartley asked.

“Nothing important.” Barry replied, smiling. He glanced around the area, “You know. I haven’t left this area since I got here.”

“I know a nice river… if you’re interested.”

“Lead the way.” Hartley stood with more grace than anything Barry had ever seen. He helped Barry get up and for the first time he didn’t let go. The way to the river was through a narrow path.

“It’s a deer trail.” Hartley murmured before moving a few branches away. Barry’s breath caught at the sight. It was a beautiful river. The water flowed past the rocks and there was a little pond to the side. All the water was a shade of green that he had never seen before. SOme trees had flowers growing on them.

“It’s amazing.” Hartley smiled then slipped his shoes off.

“Come this way.” Barry removed his shoes before following after. Hartley hopped to the first rock. He turned and held his hand out. Barry jumped, slipping a little but Hartley helped him stay up. Of course the next one Barry slipped but since Hartley had grabbed him he was pulled with. The two surfaced, soaking wet. Barry opened his mouth to apologize but he paused when he heard the silvery laugh rang through the air. For the second time today Barry’s breath caught. Hartley’s laugh trailed off though a confused smile was still there.

“Barry?” Wadding forward Barry placed a hand against his cheek.

“Can I kiss you?” Hartley’s face was the color of sweet peas as he nodded. Slowly Barry leant forward, his lips meeting Hartley’s. When they pulled away Barry smiled.

“Come on, I know a place to dry off.” Hartley guided Barry a little further to where there was plush grass and warm rocks. Barry sat down with his back to one. Hartley hesitated before sitting nearby. Carefully Barry guided Hartley closer so that he could lean against him.

“I really like you.”

“I really like you too.” Barry admitted shyly. Hartley settled closer to him with a content smile. They stayed that way for the rest of the time until Ivy called them back. Inside the house was decorated in colorful flowers.

“Happy birthday!” Ivy shouted before pulling Hartley into a tight hug, “Barry could you run outside and grab his present? It’s in the wood pile.” Barry nodded and ran out to grab it. It was a little burlap bag sitting under the wood. He took it in, sending Hartley a questioning look at how red the other’s face was. He handed over the gift to Ivy. No one saw it again until after dinner and dessert. Ivy handed Hartley the bag. What was taken out was a necklace. Hartley took it and looked it over in confusion.

“That necklace was on you that night.” Ivy spoke softly, “That is your family’s seal.” Hartley turned it and Barry was unable to stop his gasp.

“That seal... Wait…” Barry looked to Ivy who nodded grimly.

“Barry?” Hartley looked at him in confusion.

“That is the Royal seal of Lucidia… Your parents are the King and Queen…” Another realization hit Barry, “You’re the missing Prince.” Hartley stared wide eyed, glancing between the two as if waiting for one of them to say ‘just kidding’. Barry was in a state of shock himself. He knew the King was cruel and the Queen was cruel in every way but physical, but to think they would order their own son killed, this amazing boy. That’s when another thing came back to him. Ivy told Hartley she would take him back once he was of age. Hartley seemed to come to the same conclusion.

“What would happen if I go back?” Hartley asked quietly, “What if they try something?”

“I’ll go with.” Barry offered.

“But-”

“I will do whatever I can to keep you safe.”

“Your loyalty-”

“Is to the Royal family, they never specified who of the royal family. Hartley, I will keep you safe.” Barry vowed. Hartley threw his arms around him tightly.

“Hartley, I think you should go rest. We can talk more in the morning okay?” Hartley nodded as he stood. He hugged his mother then turned to Barry, face flushing he kissed him quickly on the cheek before leaving. Only once he was gone did Ivy speak.

“I would very much like it if you were to become his husband.” Barry choked on air.

“Wh-what?”

“The order of succession is once the heir is of age and married the heir will take the throne. There is no law changing that and none specifying the gender of the partner. Once Hartley comes back into the picture everyone will know of him. Many Lords and Ladies will try to get their daughters married to him and the King and Queen will agree without regards to Hartley. He cares about you and of all the young men who have taken an interest in him, you are by far the best. You make him happy in a way I never thought I would. Please think about it. I know you care deeply for him and it would be better for both of you if this were taken care of before we head off.” Ivy left, leaving Barry with even more to think about than the night before. The next morning Barry got ready, a determined look on his face. He had thought it through and knew exactly what he was going to do. Later that day he and Hartley were wedded husbands and the trio were off towards Lucidia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it moves fast but I really did want to get this finished. I've been working on it over a year or two now and I'm just done for right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want this to end. It was never supposed to be this long...
> 
> I do like it but it keeps getting longer.


End file.
